Within shadows love shines
by TheUsagi1995
Summary: Yugi and Yami have a normal life and their bodies,when suddenly a dark magician cald Kashim comes to light and hunts Yami for revenge...What is Kashim blames Yami for? How can he fight this enemy,who threats not only his life,but also hunts the person he loves the most?...Can Yami and Yugi find their way within the shadws?Will love shine? Yugi x Yami. First fan fiction ever!
1. A terrible Nightmare

My First Yugioh Fan fiction

Chapter 1 "A TERRIBLE NIGHTMARE…"

Inside Yugi's dream

Yugi looked around only to find out that he could actually see nothing. All around him there was just Yami? Are you here? Yami!Yugi yield hopping for an answer. But his hopes soon fainted. Yami did not answered. Suddenly Yugi Shaw lights on the floor. He followed them and after a few minutes he found his shelf before a door. He tried to open it but it was locked. What is this place anyway? he wondered and he turned around to leave, when he heard a cry coming from the room behind him. His eyes went wide…He knew that voice…He would have recognize it easily everywhere. It was Yami. Yami… Yami! Yugi shouted and passed him self on the door with force. The door though didn't open. Yugi lost balance and hit the floor, But did not have the time to think that he was in pain, because Yami screamed again this time louder than ! Yugi shouted again and received a weak answer through their mind link Aidou don't come…It has nothing to do with you… It is too dangerous…

Yugi could feel that Yami was too week… It had nothing to do with him? Was he joking? He had done so many things for him. He had put his life on the line for him and his friends…He would always be there for Yugi… And now it was Yugi's turn to help him… To show how much he meant to him how much he… loved him. Giving everything he had Yugi puss the door once more…This time it opened with noise. His words were caught in his throat…Ya…Yami… Yugi gasped as he saw his other half chained up in the wall with cuts and injuries. Yami! Yugi shouted and with this call he slowly open his eyes…Aibou…Please leave…Its me he wants, not you…Yami whispered. I am going to get you out of here! Yugi said and tried to free his other half from the chains. Slowly Yami moved his hand and touched Yugi's check. ,Little one… Please I …can't lose you… he whispered weekly as the two of them looked at each others eyes…Crimson met violet and for a moment Yugi felt like time had stopped.

Oh how touching! A sharp male voice echoed in the room. Yugi turn around to where the voice was heard. Who are you? he asked with hay calm down there brat!the man said and laughed. Yugi's eyes I will be polite with you. Get out of here ! the man said and pointed at the ! Yugi answered with passion as he put himself before Yami's weak body and tried to protect him as much as possibleYou have to be kidding me! The man said. Do you think you can use this childish body as a shield?

Try me. Yugi said as he observed the man. He was tall with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a long black coat, which covered the rest of his clothing . The man smiled evilly and said You asked for it brat! And let me prove you something. You can not protect anybody!

And with these words, he raised his left hand and Yugi was thrown back on the wall next to !Yami said and tried to break free from the , its me you want not him! Yami said with all the strength he had . The man thought to himself. Lets see what will happen if I free him.

And with one move the chains broke down letting Yami's week body hit the cold floor. Yami used all the strength he had left to crawl to Yugi's …he whispered as he held him close to his chest. Yami I am sorry- Yugi said with trembling voice. But he could not finish his sentence…His eyes opened wide as he saw the man lifting his left hand once more…No!Yami said and moved closer to his little partner so as to cover him with his body.

YAMI! Yugi yelled as he heard him screaming in pain…You can't protect anybody brat!The man said again laughing loudly…And all of sudden Yugi saw white light all around him…He tried to rich out Yami but he could not move…Yami! He screamed while everything where vanishing…

Yami! Yugi shouted as he opened his violet eyes. It took him a minute to understand that he was on his bed. His body was trembling and his heart was beating faster than a dram. He slowly tried to rich the clock. It was 4 30 at the morning.I can not let Yami know about this… He thought as he tried to put the alarm clock back on the shell. But his hands were still trembling and so it felt on the floor. Tears fell down from his cheeks. Suddenly the door opened and Yami walked in the room. His eyes were full with worry and care. And full with something that was hiding deeper. Love.

Aibou! Yami said as he ran towards his partner's —Yami why…you're here… Yugi tried to say but couldn't finish his sentence. Yugi calm down, its just a dream, calm down. Yami said using his smoothest voice. No…its my fault …you always get hurt you…you always…Yugi said with trembling voice. Yugi tell me what's wrong. Yami said as he got on the bed and captured Yugi's small and fragile body close to him. He put his right hand on his chest close to his heart and the fingers of his left hand slipped through Yugi's hair.

Yugi's body tensed up even more by this sudden touches. This time he lost control of his emotions. He started to cry with subs as pictures of the dream pass before his eyes. Yami saw them, because his little partner had forgot their mind link calm down, its all right I am whispered as he felt Yugi's small body trembling and his heart beating like crazy. His long fingers run through Yugi's hair again and he pull him closer to his chest.

Shhh…Yugi listen to said clearly and his right hand wiped away his tears.I will not allow to anybody harm you. And I promise I will be careful too. You saw… Yugi whispered. Yami though didn't answered. He stared singing an ancient lullaby. Soon he felt his little one's heart, beating regularly as peaceful sleep took over him.

This man… Yami thought to himself, making sure to shout their mind link Could he be the ancient dark wizard Kashim? Yes ancient spirit its me… A sharp voice echoed in the air. Yami's hands tightened around Yugi .What do you want Kashim?He answered back at once. Revenge. Kashim said. I will make you pay for all the things you have done to me! He said with the same pain! He whispered evilly as the moon lit the sky for the last minutes before , it wasn't my fault Kashim, you know- No excuses! We will meet again soon! He whispered and his voice disappeared as the first sunshine light the sky. Yami felt Yugi trembling and he slipped his fingers through his sleep peacefully my little Aibou…I will let anybody hurt you…

That remains to be seen… Kashim whispered to himself as he observed them from nearby.


	2. Kashim the dark mgician

Chapter 2: "Kashim: an ancient dark magician… "

The morning had finally come and Domino city was lighted and warmed up by the sun. People were passing by, leaving no trails, thinking of their problems. They were passing by, paying no attention to the man with the black coat, the blue eyes and the ancient past… They were thinking that they were free for they didn't know each other. Why they had been there that certain moment, even the ancient magician did not know. they maybe had been there by luck…They maybe had a date…Maybe they were seeking something, or someone…Whatever the reason might be, one thing was certain: None of them could know that an ancient, evil magician, was about to cover the enter world with darkness, in order to make his plan work. A plan he had been preparing for 5000 years. A plan that was made for one purpose. To destroy the ancient spirit of the Egyptian king. Destroy Yami.

Kashim was walking for a long time, lost in his thoughts, until he finally stopped before a vast building at the center of Domino city. "Hmm. So this is the most well known company about Duel Monsters… Kaiba Corporation. And its president will help me capture Yami…Of course I will have to pay him back for this favor." Kashim thought to himself and smiled. He then put his right hand on his pocket and got out a card. It looked like a normal card from Duel Monsters, but it wasn't… It was a magic card. A mirror card, which could show what was happening inside the building.

He saw an office and Seto playing duel monsters with a younger kid… "Or maybe not… Maybe I don't have to pay him back for his favor. He could bring me Yami for free. He **_will_** bring me Yami me for free… Even the strongest men have a weakness, a secret corner deep in their hearts where compassion and love exist… And I know your weakness Seto kaiba." He looked at his mirror card once more and he heard Seto saying "Turn end. It's your turn Mokuba. Lets see what you've got." Kashim put his mirror card in his pocket as he entered Kaiba Corporation. A black aura was all around him. An aura of death… "Because not even you, the ex-world champion, can defeat me in a shadow game. Not when your brother's life is in danger…"Kashim thought to himself and his blue eyes shined…

**_Meanwhile… _**

Yugi slowly open his eyes and felt his body was warm. He felt someone's breath to his hair. He turn around and his eyes went open. "Ya—Ya—Yami!?" he thought to himself. He was ready to wake him up, but his peaceful expression, his tender hands around him, his rhythmic heart beat to his ears made him stop. His lips formed a smile. "I Don't know for how long I have been dreaming about this. For how long I wanted to…"But he stopped thinking this way. "No there is no way Yami would…like someone like me. But why is he here anyway I—" Suddenly his mind recalled the nightmare he had and a wave of shame and guilt took him over . "Great, I was acting like a five-year-old-stupid-child." He whispered as he slowly moved Yami's hands and got up.

He observed Yami once again and then he left the room and headed towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After all It was Saturday. He was free to do whatever he wanted. After he had prepared breakfast for both of them, he sat on the table and his violet eyes cached a letter on the cover of a magazine. The letter was from his grandfather, who was informing him that, he had to go on an sudden trip to Egypt, in order to find out more about an ancient magician called Kashim, who lived the same age with Yami. "It is believed that he was a really powerful magician. Here is what we learned about him."

Yugi stopped reading the letter and looked at the magazine next to it. It said: " A great discovery, about an ancient, dark Egyptian magician, who lived 5000 years ago comes to light. This is the way he looked back then, according to scientists, who read the signs on his grave." Yugi's eyes went open as he saw the picture. "Th-this is the man from my dream!" he gasped in fear recognizing his blue eyes. He got the latter in his hands and started reading again.  
"Here is what we learned about him. He used to live in the palace and his duty was to protect the King and his six loyal servants. But he was also very close to the king. Then – we don't know why—(he got mad the rumors say) ,he started acting wired and one day, he challenged the king on a duel. We don't know what happen there but, the legend says that The King won and Kashim's spirit was banished in a place called Shadow Realm. But the most interesting is that, Kashim, cursed him and said that he would be back one day to destroy him, and take everything for him, just like The King had took the most important person in his life. It is said that before the duel the King had killed someone Kashim loved. The rest of the team, do not believe this things, even though they were written in scripts which were found inside his grave. The most impressive though is that the grave was empty and it seemed like it had never had a body in… Any way I will write you again as soon as I learn more about him. Take care of yourself.

Love, Grandpa!"

Yugi was so concentrated in reading the letter that, he didn't notice Yami was standing behind him. "Good morning Aibou! " he said lively. Yugi gasped to the sudden call and the empty glass he was holding fell on the floor. "Yami! Sorry I didn't hear you coming…good morning…" he whispered as he got to his knees in order to gather the pieces of the glass. He felt ashamed about last night and couldn't look him in the eyes. And there was something else…The dream made sense … His mind was now putting things together. "The magician wanted Yami… He had almost killed him… The king…The curse…Could the king be…Yami?" he thought, forgetting that there were sharp pieces of glass in his grasp.

"Yugi, let me." Yami said and he quickly got on his knees. He captured both of Yugi's hands with his left hand and started gathering the sharp pieces with his right hand. "Th- thank you..for yesterday… I am sorry I was acting like an idiot I was…"he couldn't finish his sentence, his face blushed, his body shivered. "Aibou, you don't have to feel ashamed." We all have nightmares. They are something that, no weapon can fight…They are hiding in the darkest corners of our mind. They are the darkest shadows…" Yami whispered.

"Say… Yami… you saw my dream last night right?" Yugi asked suddenly. "Yes… a part of it. You were upset and you had left our mind link open…"Yami said softly. Yugi then ,lowered his eyes and got on his feat. He got the magazine and said "Then… do you recognize him?" Yami's eyes went open… "This man is…" Yami whispered but his words were caught in his throat. "So…it is true, Kashim has returned…" Yugi whispered. "And the king he hunts…?" he asked with trembling voice, even though he could imagine what the answer would be. " I am that king… " Yami whispered after a few minutes, as he read the magazine.

"And you can say that… I killed the most important person in Kashim's life… I…Killed his lover." Yami whispered as his crimson eyes met Yugi's violet orbs, the moment that the wind blew cold bringing with it golden leaves…And a dark secret.


	3. Kaiba meets Kashim: chains of fate!

Chapter 3 " Kaiba meets Kashim: Chains of Fate"

_**A/N: Please forgive my rudeness, but I don't have much time to spend on the computer due to the fact that I have to study hard for school. I don't own Yugioh. I only own Kashim's character. Thank you all for reading my story and forgive my mistakes, I have a problem with vocabulary...Pleas review and tell me what you think.! Thank you all! Enjoy!**_

"Its my win Mokuba" Seto said as he gathered his cards. "And my loose…" Mokuba answered back sadly. I can not win, can i? Like when we used to play chess…" "Things have changed little brother. Now we are on the top." Seto answered back. " Nii sama have you heard about that ancient magician called Kashim?" Mokuba, who had read the magazine, said all of sudden. "I do not believe such things Mokuba." Seto answered back strictly.

**_A/N: Nii sama means "big brother" or just "brother". That's how Mokuba calls Seto in the original series of the anime._**

"I am offended Seto Kaiba." A dark, sharp voice echoed in the room. "Who's there?" Seto asked with an angry voice. "Calm down there." The voice said again and a figure appeared behind Mokuba. The boy turned around and gasped in fear. "You are…Kashim! The ancient magician!" he whispered. "Oh my, my, I could not imagine the world new about me!" Kashim said and smiled. "I don't know who you are, or how you got in but I'll say this just once. Leave my office now." Seto said strictly. You are not allowed to talk to me this way Kaiba! And for that you will pay! Kashim said and raised his left hand creating a black babble. "No!" Mokuba yelled and run towards his brother. This time he would save him…This time…

Seto felt Mokuba's small hands on his chest and forced his feet move backwards. Only then he saw the black babble imprisoning his brother. "Mokuba!" he said as he tried to touch it. But he couldn't, for it was burning like fire. Inside Mokuba was struggling for some air. "Get him out!" Seto commanded. "You can not give me orders." Kashim answered calmly. "But I can. Now, you will do as I say if you want to see that useless kid again. Oh, and you have about three minutes to think of your answer." He continued as a smile was formed to his face."I don't think your brother will last any longer. Soon there will be no air in the babble." Seto looked at Mokuba and then whispered "Tell me you what .I will do anything…"

"Good. I knew you would act correctly." Kashim said. Now, what I want is simple. I want you to bring Yami here. And make sure that brat, Yugi, will come too." "I can give you their address." Seto said nervously. "Unfortunately, I don't have the strength to fight Yami, so I can't meet him alone… Yet. "Kashim answered. "And how will I convince them to come here?" Seto asked. That's your problem." Kashim said as he moved his left hand and freed Mokuba. "Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed and ran towards him. " Not yet, Kaiba. Yami first." Kashim said and held Mokuba's unconscious body close to him.

However, Seto never obeyed anyone. He moved in a blink of an eye, grabbed Kashim's hand and tried to set his brother free. Kashim though puss Seto back at once and said evilly " I never wanted to hurt your brother more that I already have, but you leave me no choice." "If you touch him I swear to—" "Chains of fate!" Kashim yelled pointing the roof with his free hand. With this command, black chains appeared and puss Mokuba on the wall with force. The boy moaned in pain and Seto's eyes went wide open. "I think that now, even you, can admit that magicians exist."Kashim said and moved his hand again making the chains hold Mokuba on the wall. Seto waited no longer. It was more than he could take. He reached the phone and formed Yami's number…He had no choice. Kashim had found his weakness…He had found the way to use him…And his role was not yet over…

**_Meanwhile…_**

The sun had given its place to black clouds ,when Yami and Yugi sat on the sofa. Yugi could feel that Yami not ok. His crimson eyes were sad and his mind was upset. Yugi could tell that, the story which Yami was about to reveal was old and painful. "Tell me Yami, what had happen between you and Kashim?"Asked Yugi.

Yami lowered his eyes, cleaned his throat and started talking with a sad low voice. "Kashim was a trustworthy friend of mine and one of my best servants in the palace. He was much more than a servant actually. He would always help me with my problems, put his life on the line for me and find a way to make me feel better, even when things were really bad. He was a great wizard and he had fought by my side many times. Someday I sent him to the market to hunt some robbers. There he saved a girl called Saiha. The robbers wanted to made her their slave and use her for their…needs. Kashim brought them all to me and begged me to spare the girl's life…

I could tell they were in love with each other, so I allowed her to stay in the palace. They were so happy together, until one day Saiha got sick… Kashim tried everything to save her but he succeeded nothing. And then he found a book which contained some rare spells…Dark spells which could cure incurable diseases, imprison someone's soul, even…bring the dead back to life. Little by little the book poisoned his mind…The power of the spells made him forget me, his friends, even Saiha. Darkness grew bigger in his heart as days were passing by. I tried to speak to him but he wouldn't listen. And one day he…Challenged me on a duel. A duel in which only one of us would survive. He said that, if he won he would take my soul and with it he would be able to cure Saiha.

I had no choice, but to accept the challenge. I had to save him, to bring him back to reality. The duel was the hardest I ever had. Kashim's spells were strong and my shadow magic could barely hold his attacks. And as we were fighting my eyes cached Saiha's figure at the door of the palace. She was there, with eyes full of tears, begging us to stop…And then I thought that, maybe she could make Kashim stop.

And so I urged her to come out. She came closer and tried to speak to him…But he would no longer recognize her. He puss her away…and he created a sword of shadows… I ordered her to leave but something had changed inside her…She stayed still. Kashim though, didn't. He put a spell on me so I couldn't move and puss me on the wall… He pointed his shadow blade to my chest, and got ready to kill me. It was in this moment, when Shaiha used all the strength she had left and put herself between me and Kashim… She hugged him tightly and whispered something I couldn't hear. Her blood flowed freely on our clothes…Her body hit the floor…Kashim lost his consecration and the spell had no effect on me anymore… I, wanted to speak to him, apologize for everything… But he took Shaiha's body, put a spell on himself and said that he would return one day to make me pay… Nobody saw him again… They said he died, but I never believed that. I ordered them though, to build a tomb and write how he looked like and who he was." Yami's voice fainted as a wave of guilt took him over.

"Can't you see…that it wasn't your fault?" Yugi whispered. "Can't you see that Saiha loved Kashim more than anything and that she willingly sacrificed herself trying to make him see the mistake he had done?" he said as he moved closer to Yami. "Yugi, you are so naive…" Yami whispered "I urged her to come out… I couldn't protect h-" "No, it wasn't your fault…Shaiha died trying to protect the person she loved from falling deeper in to the Shadows! That's what all our friends would do for their loved ones, that's what Kaiba would do for his brother…" Yugi answered with passion and wrapped his hands around Yami's neck, hiding his face to his strong chest… Yami's hands moved, as he towered over his sweet, little Yugi. Soon feelings of deep love, happiness and relief made everything else fade away… Yugi didn't move, he just remained still waiting for Yami to calm down… Oh, haw he wanted time to stop…To stay inside Yami's arms forever… "That's what…I would have done for you…" he whispered.

Yami wanted to answer back… He wanted to say " I love you", for he did love him, more than his life. He wanted to say that, he would sacrifice everything for his safety…But he didn't. The fear of losing him made him say other things as he released him and moved to the window... "No Yugi, you have to stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you. You can't fight Kashim…" Yami said with cold voice. Yugi's body tensed up, his hands trembled…He knew these words… "That's what he told me in my dream… So, he feels nothing for me?" Yugi thought. "I can't risk your life Yugi" Yami was ready to say…But suddenly his phone ranked…"Its Kaiba…" Yami said as he reached the phone…

_**A/N: Poor Mokuba...Kashim is a really bad person... So please tell me what you think!**_


End file.
